


Apartment 03-605

by Lyn_68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO OT12, KrisHo - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform, angsty suchen, break ups, chanbaek are the best friends a person can have, confused xiumin, got7 as minor characters, its all gonna be a hot mess just deal with it, kris is a big coincidence, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_68/pseuds/Lyn_68
Summary: Xiumin has lived a rather peaceful life. As his 27th birthday draws closer, he is starting his first job after college, working a filing job at a police station in Seoul. His apartment resides within a newer building, which is not far from where he works. His apartment is in the third section of the building, the sixth floor, the fifth apartment on the floor. It is here where he meets the people who disrupt his peaceful life in the best way, and one man in particular who steals his heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in a while... the last thing I wrote was on Wattpad like, two years ago. I'll also be posting this story on AFF
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and apologize now for the slow updates. Life sucks and I never have time to write, and when I do, I can't think of anything to write about, but I will try. 

Apartment 03-605. Section 03, floor 6, room number 5. Xiumin took a deep breath before inserting the key in the lock. This was the beginning of his new life. 

 

Xiumin opened the door to his new apartment to find his roommate sitting at the table, surrounded by papers, hair slightly tousled, and a piece of toast held between his teeth as he scribbled things down on various papers. Xiumin is the kind of person who can't stand a mess, yet the first thing he thought of to describe the sight before him was "cute".    
  
The man turned to look at Xiumin, wide-eyed at the presence of the person before him, and his toast fell from his slightly-parted lips and landed butter-side down on his pile of papers.    
  
"I'm sorry! I should have knocked instead of letting myself in!" Xiumin squeaked as the young man stumbled to his feet, his work forgotten as he hastily straightened himself up.    
  
"No it's fine! You must be my new roommate. I'm Luhan!"   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Luhan. My name is Xiumin."   
  
"Well, Xiumin," Luhan began as he turned back to the mess on the table, "I apologize for the mess, it's not usually like this. I have exams coming up, so I've been so busy studying that I haven't had much of a chance to clean up."   
  
Xiumin let his gaze wander to the rest of the apartment. It wasn't too big, or even that messy (although it was not clean to Xiumin's standards, he thought Luhan did alright on his own). There was a small living area, with a kitchen and dining-room area across from the main door and small hallway on the right, which most likely led to the bedrooms and bathroom.    
  
"Crap." Luhan had made his way back to the kitchen table and was inspecting the damage done by his fallen toast. The butter had left a very nice mark over several very important-looking notes. As he hastily tried to remove the butter before it stained and ruined his notes completely, Xiumin set his bags down and walked into the kitchen.    
  
There was a small oven set between the counters, along with a fridge to the left, and a small window above the kitchen sink. He noticed that there weren't many dishes out, one of which was a plate resting on the counter next to a toaster. On the plate sat a second piece of toast.    
  
"Have you eaten anything besides toast today, Luhan?" Luhan looked up from his papers again, stunned by the sudden question, then smiled sheepishly. "I haven't really had time to cook anything, and I'm not a very good cook anyways, so..."   
  
Xiumin marched back over to his neat pile of stuff and dug out his wallet and coat. "Let me cook something for you then. It's almost dinner, so you must be starving, and I was planning on getting some groceries anyways. It'll be my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here. I'll be back soon!"   
  
And before Luhan had a chance to protest, or even tell him where the nearest market was, Xiumin was out the door.

  
  


\--------

  
  


Xiumin closed the door behind him and started for the stairs. The door to the neighboring apartment stood slightly open and his new neighbors’ loud voices drifted into the hallway. Xiumin, not wanting to cause potential drama with people he did not yet know, planned to simply walk past the open door and continue on his way. 

 

However, as he walked past the apartment, someone suddenly came bursting out, plowing straight into Xiumin, knocking him sideways into the railing overlooking the stairway, causing him to drop his keys over the edge. He lunged to catch them before they could fall, but was not fast enough, and could feel them brush against his fingertips before they plummeted down the six stories into the lobby. 

 

Sighing with frustration, Xiumin turned around to be met with a pair of camel-like eyes staring wide at him, surprised by his presence. The young man they belonged to quickly straightened himself up and helped Xiumin to his feet while trying to compose himself. 

 

“I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright? You’re not... hurt?” The half-hearted apology came to an awkward pause as he saw Xiumin’s face. Upon hearing the break in the younger’s words, he simply mumbled “My keys…” before heading sullenly towards the stairs, without so much as acknowledging the young man or his apologies. He could apologize to his neighbor later, but right now he was in a hurry to feed a poor, starving Luhan (he’s not really poor or starving, but still, eating only toast all day is quite concerning, and he’s bound to be hungry).

 

Before he was even sure what had happened, Xiumin saw the man push past him, rushing down the flights of stairs towards the lobby. “Hey!” Xiumin called, picking up his own pace, practically running down the stairs to catch up with the other. He made it about halfway down before he ran out of breath and let himself slide to the ground on the third floor landing. 

 

_ That's it, I've lost my keys on the first day here,  _ Xiumin thought as he tried to catch his breath. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a familiar keychain dangling in front of his face. Xiumin looked up to see his new neighbor leaning over him, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

 

“Did you drop these?” He asked, handing Xiumin the keys and sitting next to him on the landing. “Thank you,” Xiumin muttered as he tucked the keys in his pocket. 

 

“No problem, it was the least I could do after I made you drop them. I'm Chen, by the way.” 

 

“Xiumin.”

 

“Xiumin…. You must be Luhan’s new roommate, right?” Xiumin nodded.

“That means I'm your new neighbor!” Chen flashed another cheeky grin that took Xiumin's breath away. 

 

“I apologize now for the noise, we can be a little loud, but I hope you won't mind.”

 

“Don't worry about it. When I moved into the city, I expected it to be loud, so I won't really mind.” At that, Chen couldn't help but laugh, a beautiful sound that rang in Xiumin’s ears. 

 

“I think I found my favorite neighbor.”

 

_ Me, too,  _ Xiumin thought. 

 

Suddenly, the door next to them opened and a young man stepped out.    
  


“Damn, I should have known that was you, Chen. Why do u have to be so loud? And right outside my apartment, too!”

 

“Sorry, BamBam. Xiumin here dropped his keys and I had to come and rescue him.”

 

“Don't try to make yourself a hero, Chen. I wouldn't have dropped them if you hadn't ran into me! You should watch where you're going.” Xiumin's outburst surprised Chen, as well as himself, but he did not like being made into a damsel. Bam Bam laughed at the scene before him before bidding them goodbye and continuing down the stairs. 

 

“So you  _ can  _ talk,” Chen joked offhandedly as he helped Xiumin to his feet. “I'm sorry if I offended you, by the way, but I have a reputation to uphold, ya know?” This man must be full of jokes. 

 

“I have a reputation as well. I don't want my new neighbors thinking I'm some helpless damsel.” Chen laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot.

 

“Well then, maybe you can help me next time. I wouldn't mind being a damsel for you.” Chen winked at him before waving goodbye and retreating down the stairs, leaving a stunned Xiumin behind on the landing. 

 

\--------

 

Xiumin was still stunned when he finally reached the market. He still couldn't figure out what he had done to deserve this. Not only did he have a cute roommate, but his neighbor was also pretty hot.  _ I'm not sure I can handle this _ . 

 

As he continued his shopping, Xiumin had trouble finding a specific ingredient for the dish he would be preparing. He saw a tall, blond employee stocking shelves at the end of the aisle and decided to ask him for help. “Excuse me, do y-- Kris?!”

 

“Xiumin- hyung??” This tall employee turned out to be one of Xiumin's closest friends from high school. They had lost touch after Kris had moved to Seoul for school. 

 

“Never thought I'd see you walk in here. What brings you to town?”

 

“I actually got a job in the city. And how about you? Graduated yet?”

 

“This spring, hopefully. I'm beginning to feel like school’s sucking the life out of me.”

 

“Kris!!” A loud voice called from the other end of the aisle. “I need you to finish stocking the shelves already! You were supposed to finish half an hour ago! Stop talking and get to work!”

 

Kris gave Xiumin an apologetic smile before returning his attention to the shelves in front of him. “Looks like I'm a little busy right now. Are you free for lunch tomorrow? We can catch up more then.”

 

“That sounds great! Where do you want to meet?”

 

“Here's fine. I have work tomorrow morning, but I get off around noon.”

 

Over Kris’s shoulder, Xiumin could see a rather irritated man walking towards the pair. As he got closer, he could read his name tag.  _ Im Jaebum, Manager.  _

 

Not wanting to get Kris into any more trouble than he already was, Xiumin quickly bade him goodbye, promising to meet him at noon the next day for lunch. 

 

As he went back to his shopping, Xiumin realized with a small frustrated sigh that he completely forgot to ask where that ingredient was.  _ I guess I'll just have to find it myself… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is done! I've got chapter two ready as well, so I'll post it soon. I might come back later and add chapter titles, but I suck at naming things.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chen opened his letter box and pulled out the mail. He shuffled through the letters and bills as he trudged up the stairs. Once in his apartment, he flopped on the couch and opened up the envelope containing his most recent paycheck. 

 

_ 250,000 won. I even put in extra hours and they still won't pay me for all my  _ regular  _ hours.  _

 

He had been working at this restaurant for months and had only ever missed a shift once because he was sick. But he was still a part-time waiter, and businesses were never fair to them. 

 

Chen also performed gigs at various clubs around the city trying to earn money and recognition through his true passion, singing. But his last gig at some hole-in-the-wall bar was a bust and the owner only paid half the rate for his booking because he “wasn't satisfied” with the performance. Together with the tips he received, it was barely more than his cut from the restaurant. 

 

Together, not nearly enough to cover his half of the bills and rent. Again. 

 

_ I hope Suho doesn't mind covering whatever I can't.  _

 

Suho was Chen’s roommate, and the two had been living together since Chen moved to Seoul six months earlier. He worked full-time at one of the many big offices in the city and made a steady paycheck. 

 

Chen heard keys in the lock and knew that it was Suho. “I'm home!” He called through the apartment as he tried to get the door to stay shut. “Chen? He's not working still…”

 

“I'm here,” Chen let the older man know as he got up and walked to meet him, leaving the check and bills laying on the coffee table. 

 

“This damn door won't stay shut. Guess I'll have the maintenance guy look at it tomorrow.” And with that, he gave up on the broken door and turned to Chen, who was impatiently waiting for him to finish. 

 

“How was work?” He asked as he leaned in and gave Suho a sweet peck on the lips. 

 

Yes, they were dating. After living together for a month or so, they began to realize their relationship was growing beyond that of normal roommates and it didn't take long for one of them to pluck up the courage to confess. 

 

“Work was fine. What about you? I haven't seen you since our lunch yesterday.” Suho was always concerned about the hours his boyfriend was pulling between his shifts and the gigs he did which kept him away from home. 

 

“I told you I had a gig last night after my shift.”

 

“And how did that go? I bet they loved you.”

 

“Well…” they had made their way to the couch and Chen's gaze shifted towards the checks and bills on the table. “The patrons enjoyed it and tipped as usual, but the owner refused to pay me amount we had agreed on because he didn't feel that I earned it.”

 

“That's ridiculous, he can't do that! He has to pay you what he promised.”

 

“I'm lucky I convinced him to pay me at all. Thankfully one of the patrons overheard and helped me out. But between that and the check from the restaurant…” 

 

That was when Suho noticed the envelopes on the table, the opened paycheck in particular. 

 

“250,000 won?! That's it? Chen, the rent--” 

 

“I know!! Please just for now, I can't pay my half right now because of this, but I promise by next month, I'll have it! I'm due for a promotion at the restaurant and this next gig--”

 

“I can't keep covering for you like this Chen!” Suho stood up from the couch and looks down on him. Chen knew what was coming next. Same as last month. 

 

“What's happening that you never have any money when rent rolls around? Are you spending it all?”

 

“No, it--”

 

“Then what? You're always off working and  you're never home, and yet your bank account has nothing to show for it. You're always exhausted, but you still can barely pay your half of the rent. Why can't you just get a stable job like I have--”

 

“Because I'm not like you!!” Chen yelled as he shot up from his seat. He could feel the anger rising in his chest just like every other time they had this discussion, but this time he wasn't just going to take the older’s criticism. 

 

“I don't have the experience needed to get a job like that, and to get it, I need money. These gigs I do all the time might not pay the way I want them to, but I enjoy doing them! So well I might not be making tons of money in a fancy office building, at least I'm not boring myself to death doing something I hate!”

 

“No, you're just working yourself to death, only to be cheated out of half your paycheck! Without my help, you would be living in an alleyway somewhere! Between the amount of time you spend here and the amount of the rent you pay, I feel like I'm the only one living here.” 

 

“Would you prefer it that way?” Chen asked him, letting his last humiliating jab sink in, fueling his anger even more. “After all, like you said, you basically cover rent by yourself, so it's not like you need me here taking up space!” 

 

“Well maybe I would!! Then maybe I won't get woken up by someone coming home in the middle of the night and making so much noise!” At this, Chen looked at Suho for a moment, angry and resentful, seemingly searching for something in his frustrated expression before answering. 

 

“Fine. I'll just leave then.”

 

And with that, Chen stormed into his room and shoved some clothes in a bag before walking towards the door. This cause Suho’s anger to break as he realized what he had done. 

 

“Chen…” he called out, but the other was already gone.

 

Chen flung the broken door the rest of the way open practically ran out of it.

 

And right into someone. 

 

The man was knocked over from the unexpected collision and his keys flew right out of his hand and over the railing. 

 

Chen was really not having a good day. After brushing himself off, he managed to calm himself enough as not to be angry at the poor victim and checked to see if he was okay. 

 

“I'm sorry,” he said rather flatly, hoping to come off as somewhat sincere instead of just annoyed. “I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright? You’re not... hurt?” Chen was a loss for words. The man in front of him was someone he hadn’t seen in the building before, and he was stunning. 

 

“My keys…“

 

This snapped Chen out of whatever weird trance he was in, and he rushed down the stairs without really thinking. All he knew was that he had to help this beautiful stranger. Not because he was infatuated or anything, but because he was the reason that the keys fell in the first place. 

 

“Hey!!” he could hear the man following him down the stairs but he kept going. Once he had retrieved the keys he started back up to return them to their owner, who he found puffing on the landing three floors up. 

 

“Did you drop these?” Chen asked, handing the poor guy his keys before taking a seat on the ground next to him to catch his breath. 

“Thank you,” the man mutter shyly, taking the keys and tucking them in his pocket. 

 

“No problem, it was the least I could do after I made you drop them. I'm Chen, by the way.” 

 

“Xiumin.”

 

“Xiumin…. You must be Luhan’s new roommate, right?” Xiumin nodded.

 

“That means I'm your new neighbor! I apologize now for the noise, we can be a little loud, but I hope you won't mind.”

 

“Don't worry about it. When I moved into the city, I expected it to be loud, so I won't really mind.” At that, Chen couldn't help but laugh. He’s a loud person,after all, and most people tend to get annoyed after a while. 

 

“I think I found my favorite neighbor.”

 

Suddenly, the door next to them opened and one of the guys who lived there, Bam Bam, stepped out.    
  


“Damn, I should have known that was you, Chen. Why do u have to be so loud? And right outside my apartment, too!”

 

“Sorry, BamBam. Xiumin here dropped his keys and I had to come and rescue him.”

 

“Don't try to make yourself a hero, Chen. I wouldn't have dropped them if you hadn't ran into me! You should watch where you're going.” chen was shocked, but he still felt a small smile as Xiumin defended himself to Bam Bam, who just laughed and shook his head before bidding them goodbye and continuing down the stairs. 

 

“So you  _ can  _ talk,” Chen joked offhandedly as he helped Xiumin to his feet. “I'm sorry if I offended you, by the way, but I have a reputation to uphold, ya know?” 

 

“I have a reputation as well. I don't want my new neighbors thinking I'm some helpless damsel.”  

 

“Well then, maybe you can help me next time. I wouldn't mind being a damsel for you.” Chen winked at him before waving goodbye and retreating down the stairs, leaving a stunned Xiumin behind on the landing. 

 

\--------

 

The farther away Chen got from the building and his new neighbor, the worse he felt. He didn’t know what came over him, but he had started flirting with Xiumin. Sure, he was attractive and seemed rather nice, but Chen was in a relationship. Fighting or not, he had a boyfriend. 

 

_ Suho… _

 

With a heavy heart, he made his way into the park, to the bench at his favorite spot. It was in a quiet corner of the park, away from the crowds, and a good place to be alone and think. 

 

Chen was tired, angry, confused, and guilty. He was still mad at Suho, but now that he had calmed down, he felt terrible for storming out. While Suho had no right to judge him for his choice of jobs, he was only concerned about the younger’s wellbeing. 

 

_ Suho got so angry this time. It was worse than before, he even suggested that I leave. And I did. That was so stupid!  _ Chen sighed in frustration at his childish behavior.  _ What if… he meant it, and he really doesn't want me there? I might have ruined my chance at fixing this by leaving. What if this is it?  _ This thought brought tears to his eyes. 

 

“I’ve ruined everything now…” Chen whispered to himself as he started to cry. He liked Suho a lot, and the thought of losing him was almost unbearable. 

 

Chen sat there on that bench in the abandoned part of the park, and he cried. He cried until there was nothing left. By then, he was absolutely exhausted. He took out his phone and called his best friend, Baekhyun. 

 

“Hey Baek, it’s me.”

 

“Hey Chen, what’s wrong? You sound upset, what happened? Where are you?” his voice was laced with concern. 

 

“Suho and I fought again and I stormed out. I don’t think I’m ready to go back yet, is it alright if I stay with you for tonight?”

 

“Of course you can. Do you want me to pick you up? Where are you right now?”

 

“In the park…”

 

“Stay there, I’ll be there soon.”

 

By the time Baekhyun and his boyfriend, Chanyeol got there, they found Chen asleep on the bench, curled up against the cold night air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it.   
> I'll post the next chapter as soon as its done, but it might be a while... Hopefully i can finish it in the next two weeks, we'll have to see


End file.
